


Hush Little Baby

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Max had a nightmare, Smitten Magnus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like go see a dentist, with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec singing to baby Max and Magnus hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this version of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCCjynM_ass
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Magnus woke because he was shivering, he never shivered with his heater shadowhunter in bed with him. Max still wasn’t sleeping through the night because his horns were forming and there was only so much soothing magic Magnus could do. It killed him to hear his little Blueberry whimpering in pain. 

Magnus also knew that Alec had applied an enhanced hear rune, he didn’t know the warlock had seen it, in an attempt to spare Magnus. Sighing over his silly shadowhunters habit of running himself into the ground to protect others Magnus slid out of bed to get a robe. 

Alec had fallen asleep in the nursery several times comforting Max, Magnus almost just as many.

Magnus’ ring caught in his hair as he pulled it out of his face, the only ring Magnus would never take off to go to bed.

The Lightwood Ring.

Magnus had accepted Alec’s proposal but refused to marry him until Alexander could be wed in gold, as he deserved.

Delicate feet slid silently across the floor, the soft swish of Magnus’ robe like the flutter of butterfly wings. The warlock slowly pushed open the nursery door using his magic to keep from making a sound.

“...sh little baby don't say a word daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. So hush little baby don't you cry your papa loves you and so do I. So hush little baby don't you cry your papa loves you and so do I.” 

Alec sat in the rocking chair they had placed in the room on a whim, turns out Max really liked it. The only strange thing about this entire situation was Magnus had never heard Alec sing, not in the five years they had been together. 

His voice was low and melodic despite being out of tune, in short it was endearing as fuck. 

“Hush little baby,” Magnus came to stand beside the chair fingers playing with Alec’s fringe as he looked down at their son asleep in the shadowhunter's arms. Alec stopped singing and tilted his head back into Magnus’ touch sighing softly.

The warlock ran his fingers slowly through Max’s hair, before whispering to Alec,

“Horns again?” Alec shook his head,

“Bad dream.” Magnus bit his lip at that, nightmares were one of the few things Alec and him couldn’t fix so easily. The tiny warlock had his thumb in his mouth sleeping now.

“I didn’t know you sang.” Alec snorted.

“I don’t.” The younger man sighed and brushed his finger over his child’s tiny fist. “Mom used to sing to us when we were scared of the dark, until she decided we were too old. Izzy still got scared though and I used to try to sing to her, not very good at it though.”

Magnus kissed his temple and gently took Max from him placing him back in his crib.

“Come to bed darling.” Magnus whispered enchanting the mobile Clary made them to spin with blue spark of magic.

Alec followed, fingers entwined with his fiance’s, head resting on Magnus’ shoulder as he shuffled after the other man. Magnus got them tucked back in and checked the baby monitor as had become their habit, before wrapping Alec in his arms. 

He pressed soft kisses to Alec’s shoulders as the younger man relaxed in his arms.

“Love you Mags.”

“Love you too Alexander.” And with the soft press of lips to the ring on his finger Magnus smiled and snuggled into the crook of his lover’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
